


Winged Hues

by minint



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, But no, Colored wings, Edd is friendly, I should be writing when you smil, M/M, Matt actually gets names right, Slow-ish burn/build, Theres a lot of thinking, Tom doenst care, Tom sees thru tords desperation, Tord is anxious about everything, What am I doing, Wings, hahaha, im doing this, take it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minint/pseuds/minint
Summary: In a society where everyone has a view of you.. a view based on your wings, what would you rank as?The more vibrant the color, the better your social standing. The more dull the color, the lower. Your entire demeanor is based upon your wings.The vibrant wings determines the bolder personalities. The color itself determines your unique personality.Everyone has their own uniquely colored wings. But some have colors almost unheard of, colors that either put you at the very top of the social ladder or shun you from majority of society. Those wings are pure white and pitch black.





	1. Skjuler svart med rødt

**Author's Note:**

> New fic yall!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Entire book is in Tord's POV btw

I met some friends.. I think. I met the owner of the house I'm moving into online. He seemed friendly. I don't know if I'd call him a friend though..

Keeping my wings from him and his roommates is going to be hard. Everyone wants to know what color wings everyone else has.

Good thing we can make them disappear at will.

Interesting thing is, I'm standing in front of the house right now, frozen. I've never wanted to show my wings. They're a disgrace to society. Just because my parents were supportive and loved me anyway doesn't mean I'm any less ashamed.

I didn't take my school flight lessons in gym. I always practiced at home to keep myself unknown.

I gained the strength to knock.

A man in a green hoodie answered the door. He saw me and smiled wide, he was the owner. He kept EW my face already. And I knew his.

"Tord! You're here," he exclaimed while hugging me briefly. "Come on inside, Tom and Matt are waiting for you!"

"Sure thing, Edd," I grabbed my bag and walked inside. Sitting on the couch I saw a ginger -aired man in a purple hoodie, sporitng a square chin and bright blue eyes next to another man who was a brunet with seemingly nonexistent eyes and a blue hoodie. He had a round yet chiseled face.

"Tord," Edd said. "This is Matt," he motioned to the ginger. "And this is Tom," he motioned to the other male.

"Hello, Tord," Matt greeted.

"Hello, Tord. Pleasure meeting you," Tom.

I waved at them both, anxious about the inevitable question.

"So Tord what color wings do you have?"

"Always upfront and shameless, you are Matt.." Tom looked at Edd as the green-clad brunet sighed in disappointment.

"M-my wings are.. red! My wings are red."

Tom looked unconvinced. I stared awkwardly in anticipation for Matt's response.

"Oh! Sounds good! You should show them one day!"

"I.. I guess, Matt. I'm tired though. Where is my room, Edd?"

"Oh! Here let me show you," Edd led me down the hallway to my room. Once there is thanked him and made myself as comfortable as I needed to sleep. It was 9 pm after all.

_I really didn't want to show them my wings.. I can't hide behind these fake colors and lies forever.._

_I don't want them to shun me like most of the world would._

 


	2. Arving til vingene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just winged it. GET IT?? OK I'll stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry life happened. I'm doing WH then I'm REWRITING When You Smile. So prepare for a redo of the high school boys coming to a hellspawn near you!

_So this is my room..._

 

_Bare as it should be._

 

Truth be told, I never liked lavish decor. Simple and practical, like my father. My mother liked lavish things, so she decorated her cakes to represent that. 

 

_Mom always made the best cakes.._

 

I shook my head and took in my surroundings. Baby blue walls, white door and beige carpet. The bed in the corner was basic with a springfoam mattress wrapped in a memory foam cover. The pillows were equally cheap and comfy. I started to unpack when a sharp knock on the door caught my attention.

 

"C-come in!"

 

Tom walked in sporting a bored expression. He leaned on the doorframe and crossed his arms.

 

"First, don't go in my room unless I let you in. Second, Susan is off-limits. No buts. Third, I should apologize for Matt earlier. He can get kinda up front when he's excited."

 

"Alright, Tom, understood. No need to apologize for Matt, either. I'll get used to it. See you," I turned back to my luggage and began to take out clothes to put into my plain white dresser. Tom put his hand on my shoulder and leaned in close to my ear to whisper:

 

"And I know your wings aren't red, fucker."

 

I looked at Tom in awe. He knew? I've never met him, how could he see through me?! How'd I give away the black sheen of my forsaken feathers already?! I haven't even preened them!! How, I don't understand! It's not possible, it's not it's not itsnotitsnotit-

 

**_SLAM!_ **

 

I was broken from my thoughts.

 

_He's gone._

 

Alone in my new room, I began to unpack and settle in.

 

Clothes in the proper drawers, guns in the closet for now, hentai hidden in a box and posters on the wall. Just like home. 

 

Rifling through my luggage, I pulled out a stuffed rabbit with red fur. The color my wings  _should've_ been if genetics didn't hate me. If I was unlucky I could've gotten my mother's baby pink wings of sweetness. But I couldn't get my dad's passion nor my mother's love. I got the color of Death himself. Black. 

 

The last thing I pulled out was a picture of me and my grandfather, an old, crotchety man with black eagle wings. The same wings I have. Only he was proud of his. And he was proud of me.

 

_I'm the heir to a cursed dynasty of societal demons..._

 

_And I intend to keep that my secret as always._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While typing this, I had to backspace and correct my spelling so the word mom became momega before I corrected it to say mom again. Phones are wonderful things..

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to not let this become a train wreck like When You Smile


End file.
